


What If

by AwkwaBen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is alone in his room (as is eternally the case) and wanks to Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reQuest.

There were quite a lot of what ifs to consider, Jake English had decided, especially when considering the possibility that yes, his best friend in the whole world liked him in a romantic way. That Dirk Strider had his own fantasies about kissing him, touching him, _saying things_ to him. Jake's own what ifs included these things.

 

Like, what if Dirk wanted to have sex with him? What would happen then? When their clothes took up residence in piles on the floor and his best friend was _looking_ at him with unshaded eyes. The thought of it sent a shiver through Jake. The kind of shiver that occurred, sometimes, when he was thinking about a few of his top choices of cerulean skinned women. The kind of shiver he got when he considered a few other what ifs.

 

Laying on his bed with one arm under his head and the other draped over his stomach, he considered what Dirk might look like naked. What he might look like if he looked at him and if he was hard. If they were both hard. Oh. And speaking of being hard...

 

Without too much thought to what he himself was doing, he let that hand on his stomach wander down to his groin, where he began to slowly knead the growing erection forming under his shorts. He continued to think about Dirk as he did this. Wondered what his friend would taste like if they kissed. What his friend would say to him. He imagined Dirk might say a lot of things. Might tell him things that he would never say in normal conversation.

 

His imagination supplied him with all kinds of dirty things Dirk would say to him in a kind of naked situation. He might tell him just what he wanted to do before he did it as he groped Jake's ass. Jake figured he would like that. Figured that his friend's hands might very well feel pretty good touching him. That his flat tone of voice would practically sound like singing saying things like that.

 

It was at this point the Jake lying in bed by himself popped the button of his shorts and pulled down the zipper. At this point that he used both hands to pull both said shorts and his underwear down to his knees. He thought about the way Dirk might touch his erection as he felt his own hand wrap around himself, humming softly at the feeling of it. He thought about the way he might kiss his skin as he pumped him slowly. Teasingly. Entirely deliberate like he knew exactly what he was doing. Like he had done it before.

 

Jake tilted his head back against his pillow as his imaginary Dirk slid down his body, lips pressing against his ribs and thumb stroking the head of his cock. He thought about the way the other would whisper against his skin and tell him he was hot. Tell him he was sexy and that he wanted Jake to fuck him. To kiss him and love him. And then Jake was considering the what ifs of actually sleeping with his best friend.

 

In his head, Jake skipped all of the awkward fumbling of his own first time with another male. With anyone, really. Instead he skipped right to the good part. While the self that was by himself spit in his hand before he continued touching himself, the Jake that was in his head was watching Dirk on top of him lowering himself over Jake's cock.

 

Even if it was all just in his head, it felt fucking _good_. It felt wonderful, even. Present Jake moaned out in the open as he imagined the way Dirk would slowly lift himself back up over his dick then slide back down over him, muscles contracting and relaxing in the most perfect way imaginable. Imagined the way the other would touch himself as he rode him. The way his face would look and the sounds he would make during sex. The kind of sounds that made it obvious that yes, he was enjoying it and that yes, Jake English' dick felt fantastic.

 

Jake thought about the way he would touch Dirk. He thought about the way his thighs would feel under his palms. The way his sides would feel, how his dick would feel in his hands and he thought about the way Dirk loved every single one of those touches. The way he loved it when Jake would mutter things to him. Tell him that he was feeling close.

 

On his bed with his own hands, he slid his free hand down towards his member and then down further to his balls, gently cupping them. As he lightly squeezed them and rolled them in his hand he imagined how Dirk would sound as he got closer to the edge. He thought about how beautiful he would look, all blissful and pleasured like that. Jake could almost hear the way his friend's little noises would grow louder and higher until they were properly moans and cries and _god_ , if he thought the dirty talk was like singing then the sound of those moans was like a choir of angels.

 

As Jake got closer and closer to his own climax, he started moving his hips up to meet his imagination's movements. Began to buck and moan Dirk's name until it was all too much to take and he was finding his release inside his friend. Except it wasn't his friend, but instead his own hand now all but covered in his release.

 

He frowned at his hand after pulling it away from himself and just sort of laid there for a moment, considering what he had just done and wondering if he should feel guilty for having just beaten off to his best friend. Wiping the mess on his shirt and pulling his shorts back up, he decided not to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is some fanart:  
> http://nuclearcarrots.tumblr.com/post/18367262601/scene-from-what-if-by-swolebunnymen-colored


End file.
